In such a latch mechanism known from DE-PS No. 32 30 865, which comprises a locking cylinder for additional locking of the glove compartment, the actuator is constructed as a pivot handle which is pivotable about a bearing axis disposed in the cover. The bearing axis is parallel to the bearing axis of the cover and is located in the region of the edge of the cover turned away from the bearing axis of the cover. On its rear side the pivot handle has a latching member consisting of a plurality of parts, which actuates a single lock disposed in the region of the said edge. Thus, a lever is disposed on the rear side of the pivot handle, which said lever cooperates with the stop of a rotatable and slidable rod so that the said rod performs a rotary movement during the pivot movement of the pivot handle against the force of a spring. In addition to this rotary movement, the rod can also be displaced in the direction of its longitudinal axis. The lock cylinder is linked for this purpose with a pinion segment which meshes with a pitchless dividing worm which is made in one piece with the said rod. The lock located in the middle of the glove compartment cover has a hook bolt; in its open position, this is moved by a lever provided on the rod, which said lever pushes the hook bolt during the pivot movement of the pivot handle if the position of the lock cylinder is not secured. If the lock cylinder is in its secured position, the rod had been moved in the axial direction, and the lever will not push the hook bolt during the rotation of the rod, so that it will be impossible to open the glove compartment cover
A latch mechanism for a glove compartment cover of a motor vehicle is described in DE-OS No. 28 52 309, in which a single lock is centrally disposed relative to the longitudinal extension of the cover, whereas the actuator is disposed on the side of the cover belonging to the center of the vehicle
It is the task of the present invention to create a latch mechanism of the said type, which is of simple design and can be used universally, be it for latching a cover in the region or one or both of the front sides or one or both of the long sides of the cover.